


to lose.

by LycianLecter



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shawn is a bastard, Threesome, or foursome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycianLecter/pseuds/LycianLecter
Summary: It's February 1997. Shawn Michaels is WWF Champion. Triple H is his friend. And his obedient slut in exchange for Shawn pushing his career. But The Heart Break Kid didn't get his nickname for nothing. At some point, obedience is just not enough anymore.“Scott, Kevin, don’t let him get up from the bed. The stuff is already pretty good in his system. He hasn’t much resistance left. So…” and for a moment it seems like Shawn hesitates, as if he doubts his next words, but then he continues in is usual self-assured Texan accent, “Why don’t you just get off his clothes?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes places in February 1997. Three days before Shawn takes a break claiming that he needs to find his smile. Well... this is how he lost it.

The camera flickers, but the angle of the picture is all wrong, the time stamp in the corner shows 10/02/97. There is movement in what is obviously a hotel room. Then the camera gets turned and suddenly you can see Hunter, still in his jeans jacket and shoes, staggering a bit while getting to the bed and sitting down on the edge. He looks young, long blond hair flowing over his shoulders, the lines of his face not as sharp as they are going to get in the years to come.  
“Fuck… my head… it feels all fuzzy… that’s… Something’s off Shawn…,” his words seem to be a bit slow, as if he would need to make a conscious effort to speak.  
“Something off?” Shawns typical southern drawl can be heard from behind the camera, sounding like it was accompanied by a smile, “Rather too much in. You are drunk…”  
Hunter just groans, gets some of his long blond strands of hair behind his ear, “No. Didn’t drink much. Two or three whiskey-coke I think… I feel hot…”  
“Well maybe you haven’t eaten enough?” this time it seems like there is worry in Shawns voice, but somehow there is something off in the way it sounds, “Should better check on you…”  
With that the camera shakes again, to be then laid on a table, still directed at Hunter and the bed he is sitting on.  
A few seconds later Shawn enters the picture and sits down beside the other. “Come on, let me help…”  
Shawn just grabs Hunters jacket and pulls it off his shoulders. When he is done, he lets it drop on the floor, “There you go. Everything is gonna be fine…”  
He lifts a hand and strokes through Hunters hair and although his motions seem coordinated, there is something unusual to them, like they are more fluid. For a second Shawn glances at the camera and one can see his drug dilated pupils.  
“Stop fussing…,” Hunter tries to push the others hand away now “Just wanna get off my shoes and sleep. ‘M tellin’ you… something is wrong. I ate enough. I was fine two hours ago… and now… everything… it’s fuzzy. And slower. As if my body was tired… but my mind is not…”  
While he is trying to explain Triple H bends down to unfasten his shoes. After he is done he just pushes them off, does not care for them landing randomly on the ground. He then leans back and just lets himself fall onto the bed.  
All the while Shawn is watching Hunter. His every move. When the other lies on the bed he lays a hand against his cheek and strokes over it carefully. Then he suddenly gets up. For a moment he disappears out of sight, only to come back with a glass of liquor in his hand. He walks up to the camera and picks it up. The film is shaking again until Shawn seems to have settled down. All there is to be seen now is Hunter lying on the bed, eyes closed.  
About a minute or so passes, then Hunter tries to get back up in a sitting position again. He sways but manages it.  
“Damn it… something is really really wrong…,” now there is something raw in his voice, real tension, despite that he still speaks a bit slower than usually. Hunter closes his eyes and for a moment he falls completely still.  
“You… you remember I told you that… second drink tasted funny?” he suddenly asks and turns his head to the camera, looking directly at Shawn.  
“Hm… ye-,” Shawn starts an answer but he gets interrupted by Hunter.  
“What is…?Are… are you fucking filming this?” there is now a kind of urgency and anger in the bigger man’s voice, but it seems forced, as if he would have to fight to keep it up.  
“Don’t worry Hunt. Gonna be fine. Just relax…,” the answer seems to sound calm but there is also a hint of tension in it, “This is just some fun. Some of those things…”  
At the end of that sentence the Heart Break Kid sounds like he has a dirty smile on his face.

“Shawn…”, now there is even more tension to be heard from Triple H and he takes a deep breath, as if trying to clear his head, “I… Do you really want to? I… I don’t know if I can right now… Would you just at least switch of the cam-“  
He gets interrupted a second time by a loud knock on the door.

“Ah. I already wondered when they’d show up. I invited guests…” Shawn seems all too happy about the interruption and now raises his voice for the following words, “Just get in! Doors open!”  
“Who…?” Hunter tries.  
“Shhh… You’ll see.” the other replies with an even bigger grin.

The camera now changes its angle a bit and the door becomes visible. It opens slowly to two of the best built guys of this industry and biggest friends of Shawn for years. Confidently and calm Scott Hall and Kevin Nash enter the room. After taking a quick look around, Kevin closes the door.  
“Here we are. Nice you invited us. Everything ready?” a very dirty grin plays on Nashs lips and he looks from Scott to Shawn to Hunter.  
“Yep. Everything set up. It’s kicking in already…” HBK answers obviously pleased.

“Kicking in?” now it is Hunter who interrupts them while he tries to get up from the bed “For fucks sake Shawn! What… what is going on here? Did… did you put something in my drink?”  
There is anger in Triple Hs voice but also underlying fear.

And Shawn just laughs. “Ah took you long enough to figure out, didn’t it? Though I guess I lied when you asked me if your drink tasted normal…” he says obviously amused, sounding like he still is quite happy with himself, until suddenly he gets a lot more serious, “Scott, Kevin, don’t let him get up from the bed. The stuff is already pretty good in his system. He hasn’t much resistance left. So…” and for a moment it seems like Shawn hesitates, as if he doubts his next words, but then he continues in is usual self-assured Texan accent, “Why don’t you just get off his clothes?”

Hunter looks at Shawn with utter disbelieve until suddenly panic seems to kick in. But it is too late. Just as he manages to finally get up, Nash and Hall are there and push him back on the bed. What follows is a wild struggle, although it is obvious that Triple H can’t move properly and has no chance although he is trying his damnedest to fight.  
Only a few minutes later Hunter is lying on the bed naked, all it needs to hold him down is one of Scott’s hands on his shoulder.  
“Pretty nice.” Shawn commentates satisfied “Now, why don’t you get behind him Kevin and turn him to the cameras. Make him spread his legs. Let me take a good shot of his cock…”  
Kevin follows without hesitation and obvious enthusiasm. And Hunter can’t even fight him really. Just pushes uselessly at the others arms but is obviously too weak to do anything against what is happening to him.  
Finally Nash sits behind him, one hand in the long blond hair while he uses the other to spread Hunters legs apart.  
Hunter himself seems to be looking at someone behind the camera, at Shawn, his eyes somehow foggy but hurt and fear clearly reflecting in them.

“Ah so beautiful… isn’t he?” the Heart Break Kid laughs, dirty and demeaningly.

Hunter closes his eyes.  
“Okay Scott. Come on… have some fun with him. With the drug he’ll take longer to get hard but playing with a soft cock is hot anyways. And the bitch he is, he sounds so pretty when you do that because he’s so sensitive then… Oh and Kevin, I’ve got no problem if you make him feel your cock against his ass. Push it between his cheeks if you want. But don’t fuck him right now. We’ve got the whole night….” there is some dark humor in Shawns voice but also first streaks of arousal and clearly anticipation.

What follows now is an hour of wicked twisted games. Nash and Hall are obviously having fun. They play with Hunters drugged body, tease his cock and hole and nipples, spank him, make him swallow their cocks, humiliate him any way they can, show all of his body to the camera and when they finally get him hard, slip a black, mean looking and way too tight rubber cock ring on his dick.  
During all of this, Hunter doesn’t say a word and tries to resist less and less. It’s also pretty obvious that his control over himself is slipping away more and more. His eyes seem to be caught in a haze made of pain, shame and sick lust. His movements are slow and exhausted.  
It is kids play for Kevin and Scott to handle him, no matter if they make him show his ass to the camera and spread his cheeks, or push him between their legs to suck their cocks.  
In the end, they make him get on all fours on the bed. Nash gets behind him and rams his cock in with one forceful thrust. Hunters scream is swallowed by Halls cock, Scott choosing the exact same moment to push it down his throat. They fuck him ruthlessly, Kevin spanking him from time to time hard to make his body get even tighter.  
All this time Shawn stays in control, he lets Nash and Hall do what they want often enough, but it’s always him who calls the shots. And it is him who tells Kevin to pull out and soil Hunters hole and cock with his cum, while Scott comes right down the other man’s throat.  
When they are done, the two taller men move away and leave Hunter lying on the bed. Only then Shawn pics up the camera and goes to him.  
He sits down beside the other and lets the camera wander over Hunters body. He looks wasted. Already there are bruises forming on the tanned soiled skin and the others body is shaking.  
Finally he directs the camera directly at Hunters face.

Hunter is looking up at Shawn with empty, drug fogged, pained eyes, so full of shame.  
“Is it over?”

Shawn bends down to Hunter and places a kiss on his forehead, not paying attention to the camera so it actually catches that kiss in a corner of the picture.  
“No. It has even just begun…” he whispers against the others skin then sits up straight again “Scott, take the camera, I’m gonna fuck him now. And make sure you capture his face from time to time… I so want to remember this…”

“No!” suddenly the word comes over Hunters lips and it sounds devastated and raw, almost as if something inside him breaks the moment he speaks it out loud. He reaches for Shawns arm, trying to pull it down, to stop him from handing the camera to Hall, but the other just shakes his hand off, “Please Shawn… stop… please… I- I can’t… don’t… don’t make me do this… and please stop film-“

“Shhhhh!” Shawn hushes the taller man beneath him, placing a finger on his lips, “Remember Hunt? I do whatever I want. You are my bitch. My dirty little fucktoy. And I can do whatever I want to you. And right now, I want to fuck that filthy cum covered hole of yours and fill you up with mine real good. Nothing you can do about it. You are just too weak. And you don’t deserve an opinion in this. I own you and I’ll just spread your legs bitch…”  
With that he gestures to Hall to finally take the camera and after he does, he turns Hunter on his back and spreads his legs. Scott instantly focuses the camera on Shawn and takes a few steps back. Between Hunters spread legs there is still Nashs cum to be seen and the Heart Break Kid obviously can’t resist to let two fingers run over the caged, seed covered dick, down over the perineum to the others raw fucked hole. He rubs against it firmly, eliciting a tortured whine from Hunter.  
Then Shawn doesn’t hesitate any longer. He just opens his trousers, pushes them down some together with his shorts and then, without any further ado, just spreads Hunters legs wider, lines himself up and pushes home with one merciless push.

A choked pained moan escapes Triple Hs lips and his body shakes. It’s obvious that this is way too much. He is drugged, has already taken a brutal fucking and now his hole is forced open again. The panic one can see in his eyes intensifies and now he tries to struggle, to get away. But Shawn just bends over him and grabs him by his throat and squeezes hard.  
“Finally starting to fight? Yeah, do that. Always wanted you to. But you won’t get away. I’m gonna make you take it. Take it like the fucking slut you are…” with that he starts to thrust into the others body, hard and ruthlessly.  
“N-no… don’t… please…”Hunter just lies there now, unable to do something against it. Tiny, tortured whimpers are leaving his lips and he claws his hands into the sheets beneath him. He is just helpless. His words are not even directed at Shawn anymore, even his drug-fogged mind understanding that it does not matter to the other, that he is just going to abuse him anyway. They just fall from his lips like bitter useless prayers.

And they really seem to be useless. Because there is no sign whatsoever that Shawn might stop, has regrets or even does anything to go easy on Hunter. He just fucks into him with fast, ruthless thrusts. And also Nash with the camera is merciless. He films every bit of it, films how Shawns dick pushes into the others body time and time again, how Hunter trembles and just tries to hold on somehow.

The Heart Break Kid takes his time, obviously enjoying every perverse second of it and when he finally comes he thrusts in right to the hilt, bends over the others body and kisses him, only to suddenly bite down on Hunters lower lip. A second later it splits and bloody runs between their lips and down Triple Hs chin. Hunter moans in pain and Shawn in pleasure, riding out the last echoes of his orgasm. In the end, when he is done, he pulls out and just lets himself fall on the bed right beside the other, still breathing fast and ragged but with a very satisfied smile on his face.

Hunter just lies there his body still trembling, his lip bleeding and his eyes closed. There is so much tension in his body, suffering etched in his expression, like would just want to disappear.  
After a few seconds though, he lets his head drift to the side, to Shawn and looks at him. Shawn looks back.The camera focuses right of the faces of those two now. One so full of hurt and shame, the other satisfied, with dark lustfilled eyes that shine in drugged fever.

For seconds that stretch and stretch, the two are just looking at each other until Hunter finally whispers one simple word.  
“Why?”

Shawn keeps looking at him and then he smiles. A soft genuine smile.  
He lifts a hand to Hunters face and strokes over his cheek.  
“Because I really wanted to see you like this, Hunt,” he touches the bleeding wound on the others lips with his thumb, lets it wander over it and smears the blood over the whole lower lip.

“I always did what you wanted…”, again it is just a whisper and it sounds so very broken and hurt and lost.  
“Yeah I know Hunt. You never said no. No matter what I wanted. But that’s it. I wanted more…” Shawn now gets up on his knees and tugs his shorts and trousers back over his hips. His eyes don’t leave the others face though.  
“I wanted to hear you beg for me to stop. Wanted to see you when you are not in control of yourself. Thought it would be so beautiful. And… god you are. Made me come so hard right into your tight hole. See you take Kevin and Scott at the same time, like the cheap slut you are… and your tightness around my cock, when I filled you up…” he now lets his hand wander deeper, over the others throat to his chest to then sharply claw over one of the nipples.  
Hunters body flinches and a low pained whine escapes his throat. After that one can see how he tries to make his body relax, closes his eyes and just breathes. When he opens his eyes again, he takes a deep long look into Shawns.

“You are not done.”

It doesn’t even sound like a question, more like he just knows. A smile, bright and beautiful appears on Shawns lips, obviously enhanced in its joy by the drugs he has taken. He bends down to kiss Hunter on his bleeding lips.

When he gets up, he still looks right into Hunters eyes.  
“Scott… give me your empty bottle of corona and the lube that’s on the table. Then help me turn him around and keep his legs open. It’s gonna look so hot when his hole clenches around the bottle.”  
Hunter looks at Shawn for another long moment, pleading silently with him. Then he turns his head away and closes his eyes. And from the corners of his eyes, silent tears start to run down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay how was it?  
> I'm sure you found some mistakes and I am really sorry about that but English is not my mother tongue but I did my best. If anyone wanted to beta this though, I'd be really happy.
> 
> Also, there is more. Although not with Shawn and Hunter, at least for now. This story about a video tape is just a little outtake I wrote for a RP I got with a friend. Randy Orton and Vince McMahon devise a plan to end Hunters career with one last big feud, with the one story that is even able to hurt Triple H, The Game himself - his history with The Heart Break Kid.  
> Focus is Hunter/Randy but somehow for now we ended up with some Randy/Seth going on. It may sound strange but I promise the storytelling is not that bad and we stick to the characters. I could try uploading some of it, though I'd still be grateful for a beta-reader. 
> 
> Okay enough with this. I'd really appreciate it if you let me know what you think about this.  
> Thank you for enduring this far!  
> Lycian


End file.
